Compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein X and Y both are hydrogen or wherein X is methyl and Y is hydrogen, or wherein X is hydrogen and Y is chloro are known; German Pat. No. 919,290. With reference to fungicidal activity against important fungi, they have a small fraction of the fungicidal activity of the compounds of this invention. The compound pentachloro-(thiocyanatomethoxy)- benzene is also known; Japanese Pat. application No. 7207910. Its fungicidal activity against important fungi is a small fraction of that of the compounds herein claimed.